Lost in Memories
by MydnytAngel
Summary: After Stefan flies off the deep end. How will Elena cope?


So I know I keep posting new stories, but I'm having serious Damon withdrawl so more and more WIP's keep spilling out. So here's another one, be on the lookout for more.

The dots on her ceiling had long since stopped occupying her mind. Elena's mind finally drifted to the most serious issue at the forefront of her mind, one that she couldn't handle. Ever since Stefan had been kidnapped, things have been different. She had to give him some of her blood, there was no way around it, but now… He was so different. She had never seen that look in his eyes before, she wasn't even sure she had seen it in Damon's eyes. Stefan had promised her he was feeling okay and she should go home and get some sleep, but she couldn't help but worry.

Damon had texted her, told her that it would be a good idea for her to stay away from the house for a few days while Stefan healed. She knew Damon couldn't stand to see her with Stefan, but she knew this was different. Damon was concerned and wanted to keep her safe, not keep her away from her boyfriend.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone vibrated. Stefan needed her and every instinct in her body was telling her she shouldn't answer and just stay home, but who listens to instincts. She told him she was on her way and she changed her clothes, wondering if she should text Damon. Maybe he was wrong and Stefan was fine, and all this anxiety was for nothing. She grabbed her keys and left the safety of her house to make the short drive to her Stefan's. She let herself in as she often did, making the familiar journey to his room, wincing when she saw the empty blood bags on the table. "Stefan?"

"Hey," he said, coming from the bathroom. "I'm glad you came."

"How are you feeling?" she asked, taking in his appearance. His eyes were sharp and the way he walked toward her, it just wasn't Stefan like. It was kind of Damon like, but Stefan was scaring her.

"I'm fine," Stefan answered. "Haven't felt this good in a long time."

Elena raised an eyebrow as Stefan took a step toward her. "You don't seem fine," she said, glancing at the empty blood bags. "Where did you get all the blood?"

"It's Damon's," Stefan said with a shrug. "I needed a lot to help me heal." Damon was bagging his blood now? She wondered when he started doing that. "What's wrong?"

She was surprised at his gentle touch on her arm and the gentleness of his tone, but she relaxed. "It's been a long couple days," she admitted. "I'm just tired."

He pulled her into his arms, resting his head on top of hers. "You should relax," he said. "I'm sorry that you're stressed."

Elena inhaled his scent as she snuggled against him. "It's okay," she said, closing her eyes. She felt him shift against her and it was seconds before his fangs were buried in her neck. She screamed in pain as she tried to push him away. "Stefan," she whimpered, weakly pushing against his body.

Suddenly she hit the floor and she glanced up seeing Damon pinning Stefan against the wall. "I'll kill you if you so much as breathe on her," Damon snarled at his brother before slamming him into the wall once more and dropping him. She stared at Damon in horror as he crouched in front of her. "You okay?" he asked, carefully helping her to her feet and moving her hair from her neck. "Damn." He guided her out of Stefan's room, glaring at his brother as he left before leading her to his own room. "Elena?"

Her knees buckled as she sat on the edge of his bed. "He bit me," she whispered.

He stared at her for a moment before slipping into his bathroom for a first aid kit. He returned to her, crouching down at her feet as he began to clean the blood away from the wound on her neck. "You need rest," he said, taping a piece of gauze over the marks. "You can't drive like this and as much as I would love to have a slumber party with you, you'd probably be safer at home."

"Why is he like this?" she asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Human blood," Damon answered, rising to his feet. "And Stefan's been off it for a long time. He's very dangerous right now." Then he froze as she suddenly burst into tears. For a moment he just stared at her but he finally sat down beside her, sliding an arm around her shoulders. "Don't cry."

Elena turned her face into his neck and allowed him to hold her close to him. "I don't know what to do," she whimpered.

Damon didn't answer her for what felt like forever. "You have to stay away from him for a little bit," he said. "I'm sorry if that hurts you but it's the only way to keep you safe until he gets back on track."

"How are you going to keep him away from me?" she whispered. "He can get into my house."

"Let me worry about that," he said, helping her to her feet. "Let's get you home."

She shuddered and nodded as he pulled her close him once more before leading her downstairs. She glanced around, constantly looking for Stefan, but it was moments before she was secured in Damon's car. She stared at the house with a numb expression as Damon pulled away and headed towards her house. A few minutes later, she jumped when his hand closed over hers. "Sorry," she said, curling her fingers around his.

"Don't be," he said. "Let's go inside. Your aunt should be asleep."

"Wanna come in for a few minutes?" she asked, not knowing why on earth she would ask him that.

"I can," he said simply following her up the walk. He watched her struggled with her keys and he took them from her shaky fingers. "Elena," he said, holding her trembling hands between his. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't," she said with a sigh. "This isn't fixable."

For a moment he just stared at her, clutching her hand between his before he finally unlocked the door for her. "Lock the door behind you and go get some sleep," he said. "Call me if you need anything."

Elena shuddered but nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Always." He hung around for a few minutes after she went inside, listening as she moved through the house. He fought the urge to slip into her room, her heart wrenching sobs tearing through him. With a sigh, he finally left her house, heading home to his brother.


End file.
